


The Polaris Found in Alvarez

by Simp_Simp



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alvarez Lucy, BAMF Lucy Heartfilia, But the nail is 10 ft long, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, F/M, For Want of a Nail, Let Lucy Rest 2k20, Lost Magic: Therapy, Lucy stop collecting them like Pokemons, Lucy's Home For Villains, M/M, Multi, No Beta We Die Like Acnologia, Taking Canon and Throwing It Out The Window, but shipping might happen, might be gen for the most part
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simp_Simp/pseuds/Simp_Simp
Summary: Zeref owes Anna Heartfilia a debt. Layla Heartfilia was the one who cashed in on that debt. Now Lucy Heartfilia is in Zeref's care, and the whole story changes.
Comments: 19
Kudos: 197





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a fic entitled 'Not a Fairy, But a Spriggan', and it was so interesting. But I can't find it anymore so that's sad 😔 
> 
> This is my take on the concept, and while the original idea had Lucy/Larcade as the ship, I have no clue what ships will happen here 👀 let's see how the story unfolds, then.

In another life, Zeref would've slept on; a few more years, a few more days, until he wakes up from his slumber within Tenroujima, where Mavis Vermillion is enshrined eternally, even beyond death. Once he wakes, within Tenroujima, his little brother should be ready. They would battle, Zeref would die, and he can finally rest in peace. He can finally join Mavis in the life beyond death. 

In another life. 

But this life isn't that life, no. Because a single little deviation could cause the ripples, getting bigger and bigger until everything is swept up in a wave. 

In this life, Zeref awakens earlier, and goes to the bedside of one ailing woman. 

Layla Heartfilia. 

Zeref, as the Black Mage, has an intimate grasp upon life and death, beginning and ending, and looking upon Layla Heartfilia, he knows she doesn't have long. A few more years, give or take, if she's lucky. 

But if she managed to call upon him, awaken Zeref... Maybe she's not as lucky. 

Zeref sits beside her, movements gentle and considerate. They're alone in this opulent room, the grandeur doing nothing to hide the lack of warmth and home. 

"Lord Black Mage..." Layla Heartfilia whispers, weak and trembling, a shaking hand moves out of the covers to reach for him. Unhesitant, unafraid. 

Zeref sighs, and obligingly holds Layla's hands within his own. This child looks so much like Anna, from the golden hair on her head, to the kind brown eyes. "Layla Heartfilia, blood of Anna Heartfilia. A dear friend of mine." He says, mournfully. "Why have you awakened me?" 

Layla smiles, and it was a painful thing to look at. Full of love, regret, and determination. A horrible mix, a concoction that ultimately took the one person Zeref managed to love. "This humble servant apologizes, Lord Black Mage, but... But I want a favor from you." 

Zeref blinks in surprise. None dared to ask favors of him in Alkitashia, and those who foolishly dared has been long dead. "A favor? From me?" Zeref supposes he can be forgiven for being confused; Layla is dying, her life slipping every second, yet she opens the conversation by asking a favor of him? "... What is it?" 

"The Eclipse Gate... Has been opened." Zeref sucks in a breath. "The children came through safely, Lord Black Mage." 

It clicks then, why Layla Heartfilia is dying, when her bloodline has always borne mages of exceptional vitality. Operating the Eclipse Gate is no small feat, and it must've been proven too much for Layla. 

Which is why she's here, dying. 

"You've done well, child," Zeref soothes, smiling gently as he strokes the back of her hands with his thumbs. Her hands, probably once firm and strong, are now weak and brittle. "Your life wouldn't be in vain." 

Layla smiles, relieved, but coughs wrack her body, bone-rattling and wretched, and Zeref passes his hand down her back, trying his best to help Layla ride out the coughing fit, distract her from the pain of it. He could no longer feel pain - in mind or in body - but yet he pities this one, this frail mortal who will soon cease to live. 

"It's... It's an honor... My Lord... But..." Layla breathes shallowly and quickly, her voice a breathless wheeze. "But before I die, My Lord, I beg you... I beg you, to save my daughter." 

Zeref can feel his brows furrow. Daughter? Layla has a daughter? Anna's blood still continues? 

Layla coughs, grips his hand with what strength she has left. Her eyes are pleading him, begging. Zeref dares not to look away. "Please, My Lord, save my daughter," Layla begs. "Save her, take her away, hide her where she can grow happy and free and innocent. This is the favor I humbly beg of you."

It was then that Zeref realizes that Layla knows, can tell what will happen in the future - precognition, or logic hypothesis? Zeref doesn't know - and it's because of the looming future that she's scared, and terrified enough to call on the debt Zeref owes Anna for the Eclipse Plan, all those years ago.

Zeref knows he is evil. He is vile. His is the worst filth to ever exist in this world. 

But Zeref also knows, that once upon a time, he was also kind. He was merciful. 

He closes his eyes, fingers squeezing tighter around Layla's own. She squeezes back, just as fierce, the proof of her conviction. 

Well then. A debt owed, is a debt he must repay. 

"I'll take her." Zeref says slowly, clearly, looking directly into Layla's eyes. "I'll honor your wishes, Layla Heartfilia. As a reward for your bloodline's faith and service, and as payment to the debt I owed Anna all those years ago. I'll take her somewhere safe, where she will have no worries, where she will grow strong and brilliant, just like all the daughters of Anna. Rest assured, I'll look after her, until she's strong enough to not need me anymore." 

Tears, which had pooled in Layla's eyes earlier, is now dripping down her gaunt cheeks, little rivers born of emotion. Her hand around his tightens, and Zeref marvels at the strength of a mother doing everything to make sure her child - beloved and precious - lives, free from suffering. 

It was... Awe-inspiring. Zeref no longer remembers his own parents, the pain associated with such memories blurring into a nonsensical haze, but... Before this curse before Anhksheram, before the dragons took everything he held dear... 

Maybe he was just as loved. The same way Layla loves her daughter. 

Zeref blinks when he feels Layla's life slip even faster her hold on it loosening, and he breathes harshly. He reaches out to tuck Layla's golden locks behind her ear, looking at her intently. "You're dying," He tells her without preamble, as tiptoeing around the issue is useless and stupid. "Do... Do you want to see your child?" 

Layla sobs softly at that. "Please... Please! Let me see her one last time," She cries. "My Lucy, my little star..." 

Zeref nods, and with a flex of his magic, time ceases to a crawl, the colors of the world inverting itself. Zeref extricates himself out of the frozen Layla's grip, before leaving her room, casting his senses out to locate Layla's child, Anna's precious descendant. He locates her with no problem, and Zeref steps into the shadows, traversing the otherworld to quickly reach his desired destination. 

Good thing Zeref froze time; the child (so young, so small; but she's a complete miniature of Anna! And Layla! Truly a Heartfilia child; blessed by the skies and stars) would've screamed when a man slips out of the shadows of her room. 

Zeref crouches beside her, before snapping hai fingers, the time in the child's room - too large and too cold - proceeding as normal. The child, Lucy, didn't notice him at first, humming a soft, happy tune to herself, before she catches him out of the corner of her eyes, startling and backing up with a small yelp of shock. 

Zeref arranges his expression to become gentle, doing his best to give the little one a warm smile. "Hello Lucy." He greets, voice pitched low and soothing. 

"Who... Who are you?" The little girl looks around, eyes distrustful and scared. "Where did you come from?" 

"I'm a magic friend of your Mom," Zeref says, completely sidestepping the question of his origins but gaining the child's curiosity, if the way her eyes sparkled where any indication. "And I'm here to take you to her. Do you want to see her?" 

Lucy nods, but then hesitates, gripping the hems of her skirt in white-knuckled fists. "I do... But... But Papa says I can't go see Mama, because she's sick." She mumbles, eyes to the floor. "I can only see Mama again when she's okay. But she isn't, so I can't go see her." 

Ah, the cruelty of life and death. In a way, Zeref is now it's harbinger, it's owner, so might as well tell the child the truth. She's smart enough for it, and aware enough to grasp the basics of the two concepts. 

He sighs, and sits cross-legged in front of her, smoothing out his robes idly. He smiles wanly at Lucy, feeling the slightest bit of pity on the child. "I'm afraid you wouldn't be able to see your Mama if you wait for her to get well." He begins. "Because she isn't going to get well. She's only getting sicker, so-" 

"Mama is dying...?" Lucy's heartbroken whisper interrupts Zeref, and he could only stare at the child in surprise. He was right in assuming Lucy is a smart child, but his assumption fell a little short of her true capabilities. "Mama is dying?!" 

Zeref looks into the child's eyes, and nods, expression sombre. "She's dying." Zeref agrees quietly. 

Lucy breaks down into sobs, despairing and terrified. "I wanna see Mama! I wanna see Mama!" She wails out, big tears rolling down her cheeks in a river. "I wanna see Mama!" 

Zeref holds his hand out then, the shadows around him already churning, flexing, awaiting his command. "I can take you to her," he says, making Lucy's wailing quieten just a bit. "Take my hand, little one." 

Zeref could marvel at the way the child didn't even hesitate in taking his hand, but even then he doesn't falter, immediately sinking into the shadows and taking Lucy down with him, only to surface back out into Layla's rooms. Zeref rights the himself and his little cargo, before adjusting the time in this room - and this room alone - to flow again once more. 

Zeref carefully leads little Lucy over to where her dying mother lays, and he is struck by memories long faded. 

"Layla Heartfilia," Zeref calls out, making the woman on the bed open her eyes weakly. "I've brought Lucy." 

It was fascinating, the way life seemed to surge back into Layla, as she realizes what Zeref had said earlier. "Lucy," Layla whispers, a shaking hand reaching out towards her child. "Lucy, my little star-" 

The little one besides Zeref sobs and breaks free of his hold, running over to her mother to cry and sob. "Mama, don't leave me!" She wails. "Mama, please don't!" 

Zeref looks away, giving the mother and child some semblance of privacy. 

It was cruel, this thing called 'life'. It gives you something good, something precious, only to tear it all away. Zeref, evil creature that he is, could still tell that the love between this mother and child - Layla and Lucy, daughters of his dear friend Anna - and for life to tear them both apart, never to be reunited... How cruel. 

Zeref could feel it in the back of his mind, the way Layla's life is slipping. They don't have much time. Zeref moves, standing closer to the bed, and the mother and daughter looks at him. "... It's almost time." He says quietly. 

Resignation flashes in Layla's eyes for a moment, before it was quickly replaced with determination. With the last of her strength, she holds Lucy close to herself, the child clinging back just as fiercely, knowing that this will be the last. 

"Lucy, my little star, you know what's happening to Mama, don't you? My bright little star, smart and beautiful." Layla pulls back, cupping Lucy's fact and wiping the child's tears with all the tenderness and love a mother has for her child. "Mama is leaving this world, but I'll never leave you, okay? As long as you remember me, Mama is never really gone." 

"But I don't want you to leave..." Lucy sobs, clinging tighter. "Mama, please don't!" 

Layla hugs Lucy again, closing her eyes as she does so. "If I could stop this, I would, my little star. I would." Layla murmurs quietly. "But I can't, Lucy. And I'm sorry." 

Lucy only cries then, but doesn't ask her mother not to leave her anymore, finally understanding the finality of this last meeting. Zeref pities them both. 

Layla presses a kiss to Lucy's temple, expressions anguished but determined. "Now, Lucy, my little star, I want you to listen to me, and listen to me well. Can I trust you to do that?" Lucy nods fervently. "That man behind you? His name is Zeref. You will have to leave this house, and go with him, okay? I want you to grow free, grow how a Heartfilia should, and and he can give you that chance. You'll be taken care of with him, do you understand me?"

"B-but... But Papa?" 

Layla smiles, and it was a broken thing. "I love Jude, I really do... But I love you more." She says quietly. "He'd try to tie you down, chose your life for you. I know he worries for you but... It'll only hurt the both of you. So go now, leave with Zeref. Grow free wherever he takes you." 

Lucy whimpers, but she doesn't say anything, only clinging harder. Layla hugs her with the same ferocity, before she lifts her eyes. Looks at Zeref. 

Looks at Zeref with gratitude. 

"Thank you." She mouths, soundless and breathless. 

And so Zeref stands vigil over the grieving daughter, as Layla Heartfilia takes her last breath, and leaves this world, with a promise from the Black Mage himself, and the certainty that her daughter will be well cared for. 

And so, the story changes from then on.


	2. return to alvarez

It has been so long since he's stepped into the empire of his own making, Zeref muses, and the tightening of the hand around his little finger had him looking down. He smiles, kneels next to Lucy who is looking at the view spread in front of them with both fear and fascination. Zeref nods towards the sprawling cityscape below them.

"That's Vistarion, little one, the capital city of Alvarez Empire." He says. Lucy tears her eyes away from the view, to look at Zeref.

"... This isn't... Fiore?" Smart child that she is, and so perceptive! Lucy is truly a a credit to her ancestors; they'd be proud to have a child like Lucy. "We're not in Fiore?"

Zeref shakes his head gently, lifting the little girl to carry her before stepping through the shadows. Lucy doesn't make a noise of terror when he did this, and Zeref admits to being impressed; stepping through shadows, after all, feels like having insects crawl all over you.

"No. We're rather far from Fiore, admittedly." Zeref says, stepping out of the shadows and into the study of his old room in the castle. He sets Lucy down, who immediately latches onto his finger once more as she keeps looking this way and that, curiosity getting the best of her. "The continent we are currently in is in Alakitasia."

"West continent!" Lucy exclaims, and Zeref has to admire the little one.

Lucy Heartfilia is every bit as strong and tenacious as Anna, Zeref can confidently say, because Lucy's just lost her mother not that long ago, but she can already smile, can already be cheerful and bright despite the major upheaval in her life.

Oh, Lucy is still sad, alright, still grieving and hurting for her mother, but the way she keeps smiling, keeps pushing forward, because her mother asked her to be strong and be happy...

Admirable, if not a little terrifying.

But, a debt is a debt, one that Zeref plans on fully honoring. Layla asked him to care for her child, make sure Lucy grows strong, free, and happy. Zeref doesn't know about that last one, but Mavis strike him down if he can't give Lucy the first two.

And for those two to happen, well...

Zeref supposes he's been neglecting his empire for quite a while now. Might as well settle down again for a while. Growing children need stability, after all, and Zeref's habit of wandering here and there - sometimes to nowhere - would be detrimental to a growing girl like Lucy.

Zeref places a hand atop Lucy's head, smiling down at the child as he gestures towards the sitting area with his free hand. "I'll have to take care of business right now, so you can stay here and find way to amuse yourself, okay? If you're tired, feel free to sleep in my room. If you want to read, you can read all of the books here. If you're hungry, you can find a bell on the bedside table and give it a ring. Did you get all that?"

Apparently she does, because Lucy rattles off his instructions almost verbatim, making Zeref reel just the slightest bit.

Of course Lucy would have eiditic memory. Of course.

Zeref gives the child one last pat on the head, before making his way out of his room.

Zeref steps out of the door, and the guards standing outside his room startle horribly. Zeref blinks at them, a little surprised. He wonders whose idea it was to post guards in an empty room void of anything of value? Most likely Irene. Her humor has always been closer to sadism than anything, to be honest.

"Y-Your Majesty-!"

Zeref nods at them in acknowledgement, bidding them to rise when they fall to their knees. "I'm not here on formal business, so please be at ease. May one of you fetch the Ministers? Tell them to come to the discussion room." Zeref pauses, before adding. "And tell them who sent for them."

"Yes, Your Majesty, of course, Your Majesty." One of the guards stutters out, immediately walking off to fetch the people needed.

Zeref himself leisurely makes his way to the aforementioned discussion room - which, to be honest - is more of a gossiping room than anything else - with a light and easy pace, looking at everything curiously as he tries to connect the Vistarion of his memories to the one before him.

"I've assigned August as the regent everytime I'm gone..." Zeref smiles approvingly as he brushes a hand across the stone wall to his right, the surface cool and strong, surely well taken care of and maintained. "Well done, well done."

As Zeref makes his way to the discussion room, the Imperial Guards fall to their knees with their heads bowed in greeting to their monarch, and Zeref bids them all to rise, dismissing them with a request to keep their tongues wagging for the mean time. Zeref is well aware of Vistarion's infamous rumour mill; he's under no illusion that the citizens of the city aren't made aware of his return, but as long as he makes no formal announcements, none would dare make a big deal out of it.

The benefits of being an emperor.

Zeref finally reaches the discussion room, and to his pleasure, already finds the Ministers there, awaiting him as they stand in attention besides their respective seats. He smiles as he takes his own seat, and only then did the others sit down as well, eyes and heads lowered in deference.

Zeref offers them a smile. "It's been..." A quick calculation. "... 5 years, since I've dropped by."

August, as the regent and Zeref's right hand, speaks first. "We welcome you back, Your Majesty." He begins, tone both formal and honest. "Alvarez will surely be overjoyed at your return."

"Mm, they will, won't they?" Zeref lounges back in his seat, regarding the Ministers with a mild expression. "But that's a worry for another time. I'm not here for official business, anyways."

August and the others look at each other in surprise, before turning back to Zeref. August dips his heat slightly, a barely there furrow between his brows. "This slow servant is dim-witted, Your Majesty. I beg your enlightenment."

Zeref has forgotten the rather... Formal speech everyone uses with him, but he brushes it aside. He can always tell August to be less formal later on, as Zeref never really cared for formalities. Only being treated with respect.

"I recently... Well, the easiest answer is to call the child a ward of mine." Zeref feels his lips quirk at the others' shock. "I owe someone a debt, and caring for their child is the payment."

Irene purses her lips, disapproval clear in her gaze. One thing Zeref appreciates about Irene, is her brutal honesty with him. "What will you make of her?" She asks, and it's clear it's not the question she wants to ask. Nonetheless, Zeref answers her.

"At the moment, nothing. She'll be raised here within Vistarion as Ward of Alvarez. She will be given basic needs, and more if it helps her." Zeref explains. "Hmm I might give her to either you or August for magical education, though. I'm sure either of you would delight in having her as a student."

Zeref inwards chuckles at the aforementioned Miniters' pinched expressions.

"That's quite... The payment, Your Majesty," Irene says in the end. "Are you sure it's worth it?"

Zeref shakes his head, flapping his hand in a dismissing motion as he speaks. "Worth it or not, a debt is a debt. And I don't mind paying this debt. Moreover, the child is young. Impressionable. Teachable. If I want to make use of her, then I'll simply raise her how I want to."

Irene and August - the gossiping old people - exchange looks, before they bow their heads to Zeref, acquiescing to their emperor's whims. Not that they really have a choice in this particular matter. "As Your Majesty wants." They say together.

"But Your Majesty," August looks up after a moment's pause. "Who is this child that you...?"

Zeref smiles, fingers tapping a slow rhythm on the tabletop. "Just the precious descendant of an old friend of mine..." Zeref shakes his head to cease it's wandering, before addressing the rest of his Ministers. "I'll explain further later. Do share dinner with me tonight, hm? And bring Brandish and Invel with you. I haven't seen them for a long time."

Zeref sighs, long and deep, releasing tension in a slow and steady manner. He opens his eyes, and regards his Ministers once more, smiling genially as he speaks. "But for now... Please give me a summary report of how Alvarez has been these past years. Formal reports can wait until the end of this week." Zeref declares. "We can afford to be lax for now."

Zeref has placed a rather efficient group of people to act as Ministers for Alvarez, needed as he needs his Empire stable and functioning in top form even if Zeref himself is absent.

August, Regent-Minister, is the the man in charge when Zeref is absent. The man's word is law, with his status, and the only one who ranks higher than him in power if Zeref himself. August is also the overseer of every aspect of the Empire, from mundane to crucial, everything passes August's eyes before decisions are made.

Irene Belserion is the appointed Minister of Civil Affairs. Cruel and terrifying the woman may be, she knows how to handle the people effectively and magnificently. She, after all, was once a beloved queen, and she had experience running a kingdom, and soothing it's people.

Wall Eehto... Hold on. Where are the other Ministers?

"August?"

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Where are the other Ministers?"

Zeref watches Irene and August exchange looks - huh, they must've gotten closer over the years, considering they have this wordless conversation thing down pat. Good for them.

"Wall Eehto is currently doing work for the new line of Machias that is set to be released for test run by the end of the month, and thus apologizes to His Majesty for his lack of presence."

Oh. Well then. Zeref is aware that once Wall is focused on a new blueprint, it's better to let the Machias be. "What about Jacob? Yajeel?"

Irene speaks this time, pulling her hand from under the table and pushing a letter towards Zeref, who takes it with a quizzical look. "Jacob is currently in Ishgar and Girutina, Your Majesty, checking up on his network there and getting updates. He should be back before the week is over." Irene dips her head. "Apologies for his absence, Your Majesty."

Zeref shakes his head, waving a hand. "It's fine, it's fine. None of you knew I was coming back, anyway." Zeref tips his head, before amending his statement with a smile. "At least, you didn't know I was coming back this year."

Usually, the Zeref's staff are better equipped with his coming and goings - honestly, they could function without him well enough - but then again, this time, he brought back something that they never expected, so Zeref supposes they're rather out of sorts. He couldn't blame them; he's also out of sorts as well.

Might as well deal with his ward's accommodation, and maybe her citizenship. Ah, should he claim guardianship over her from Layla's husband...?

Something to deal with later.

"But anyways, we can have more official talk later, when everyone is free. I'd like to hear from everyone, if possible, in one go. But for now, we can worry about my ward's status." Zeref pulls out an envelope from within the folds of his robes, setting it down close to August and nodding once to let the man know he can look at its content. "That's the will of my ward's mother, and it clearly states that she want to turn over all rights and responsibilities to Lucy Heartfilia - the child's name - to me. I see nothing wrong with it, so I accepted."

August looks over at Zeref, peering above the paper. "Your Majesty, you do know that personally instating her as Ward of Alvarez, she's good as part of the Imperial Family?" August says lightly, an odd note in his voice. "If you present her to the public, she's good as titled Princess Spriggan?"

Zeref smiles lightly. "I'm aware." He replies. "It's why I'm declaring her Ward of Alvarez, because the status and prestige it would grant her would give her freedom and opportunities very few could give her. Moreover, it would protect her and give weight to her words."

Irene taps her finger on the table top, the steel claws of her gloves making sharp clicking sounds. "Larcade is Prince of Alvarez, yet he's gallivanting here and there, without a care for his responsibilities!" She says sharply. August hums in agreement beside her. "What are you thinking? What if this child turns out exactly as your other child?"

"For one, Larcade isn't really my son. You know this." Zeref isn't pouting. He isn't. "As for Lucy, well. She was already being groomed into a princess of some sort, so we're only building up on that foundation and making her an actual princess. And everything that entails."

Irene sighs deeply and brings her fingers to her temple, rubbing slow circles. "You're mad." She informs him.

Zeref nods easily, leaning back on his seat. "We've established that, yes." He agrees cheerfully. "Besides, if we play our cards right, she wouldn't remain a mere decoration. The child is incredibly smart - you'd like her August - and while her magic isn't plentiful, there are others ways to overcome that. We only need to give her the chance."

August sighs, almost inaudibly. "You're already have plans."

"Yes, I do."

Irene rolls her eyes then, makes a helpless gesture at August before turning to Zeref. "Since you've clearly already decided - why did you even need us, anyway - then we'll support you as best as we could, Your Majesty." She says, tone exasperated and very much done.

August is better at hiding what he truly feels, but if Zeref was a betting man, he would bet a thousand Shells that August would be just as exasperated as Irene. But nonetheless, August dips his head in obedience, and says nothing, a wordless agreement.

Or surrender. Maybe both.

Zeref nods to himself, satisfied, and he claps his hands together. He smiles.

"Well, then let's go further into details."

Irene and August didn't quite groan, but it was a close thing. Zeref tries not to chuckle at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zeref is a lil' shit in front of the older Spriggans and that is the hill I will die on


	3. an out of place star

It was almost evening by the time Zeref is done talking to the others, and a few servants had reported to him during that time. 

'The young lady has asked for a meal, Your Majesty; we cooked her a light lunch and some snacks', 'the young lady asked if she can have a step stool, and we provided her one, Your Majesty', those where what they usually reported to him, and Zeref is relieved that Lucy is such a well-behaved child, staying put as he asked her to.

Irene wasn't as impressed though; the moment she realized that Zeref is keeping Lucy in his room, she snapped and yelled at the servants to arrange a guest room, because unconfirmed immigrants cannot set foot within Vistarion's palace. 

To spite her, Zeref stamps his seal on Lucy's documents right in front of her, using his very own cursed magic. See how she likes that. 

(She, in fact, did not like that.) 

While the little one seemed fine on her own, Zeref is quite aware that leaving a child as young as she is pretty irresponsible, and from August and Irene's judgemental looks off to the side, they're definitely calling him irresponsible. But Zeref isn't irresponsible, he's just busy, and he's already taking steps so he wouldn't be even more irresponsible. He can and could raise a child, if he puts his mind to it. 

After all, August and Invel Yura came out fine, right? Right. Lucy would be the 3rd child he would personally care for - Larcade doesn't count, since it was Made Here Tartaros that nurtured the strongest failed Etherious a couple centuries back - so Zeref is quite confident that he'll do a good job. An excellent job, even. 

Besides, the whole of Alvarez is at his disposal of he ever needs assistance. Irene would especially be a big help, considering Zeref hasn't had a damn clue about raising girls. 

Huh. Didn't Irene mention she used to have a daughter? What happened to Irene's daughter? 

Zeref sneaks a look over at Irene, takes her in. 'Probably ate the child, or something,' Zeref thinks distractedly, watching Lucy marvel and awe over the books he kept in his room. 'I wouldn't put it past Irene, considering how screwed she is in the head.' 

"Uncle Zeref, what language is this?" Zeref happily ignores the way August and Irene chokes on nothing off to the side, instead beckoning Lucy closer. She present him a book, written in modern Alakitasian script. "This isn't Ishgarese alphabet." 

"That's Alakitasian, Lucy." Zeref says, tracing the embossed characters on the book's surface, before looking up at the child. "You can't read them?" 

Lucy shakes her head. "I know Ishgarese common, and a little bit of East-Orient... I, um..." Lucy is fidgeting now. "I hadn't had... The chance to continue my lessons..." 

... Well. That's definitely Zeref's fault. But then again, Layla practically commanded him to take Lucy away, so is it really his fault, or is he doing what's asked of him? 

Anyway. 

"Do you like learning?" He asks, getting a joyous expression and an overly enthusiastic nod from the little girl. Zeref smiles, before gesturing towards Irene and August, who finally look like the intimidating, regal people that they pretend to be. 

(They aren't; Zeref is aware these two are the worst offenders when it comes to gossipping. They're just good at acting high and mighty, which they actually have a right to.) 

"Meet Madame Irene Belserion, and Lord August Spriggan." It was weird saying their full titles, Zeref thinks. "They're one of the greatest teachers in Alvarez." 

Lucy curtsies, and with the ease and grace which she did it, it was something that must've been taught to her at a young age. Zeref sees Irene twitch, and he winces internally. Irene had rather... Bad memories involving anything related to royalty or the nobility, after all. Oops. 

"It is very nice to meet you, Madame Belserion, Sir Spriggan." Lucy says, as serious as a 7 year old could be. Her formal speech and decent pronunciation really indicates at her high-born status, as barely any child speaks as eloquently as Lucy does. 

... But then again, Lucy has already proved that she's quite the special one, isn't she? 

Zeref watches Irene tilt her chin upwards, eyes narrowed as she sizes up Lucy. The Black Mage hopes the woman doesn't literally eat up his ward; how would he explain that to Anna? To Layla?

"A little child, already playing the princess?" Oh, huh. So that's how she's going to do it? Zeref leans back where he's sitting, content to just watch the events unfold. "Quite arrogant of you. And so disrespectful! You dare address His Majesty, Emperor Spriggan so brazenly?" 

Lucy flinches, cowering into herself, and Irene clicks her tongue, staff and heels tapping a staccato rhythm against the floor as she paces around the child, circling her like prey. "I-I'm sorry, Madame, I didn't know-"

"Did you ask?" Irene snaps, and Zeref frowns. He knows what Irene is doing, but he doesn't like that tone. 

It was one thing to test a child. It was another thing to berate them for now reason.

"Irene." He calls out, voice terse. Irene blanches and eyes him, before sighing heavily and pinching the bridge of her nose, muttering under her breath. Probably curses towards Zeref, not that it would really make any effect. "Give the child a break; she just lost her mother." 

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say. 

"And you just took her?!" Irene roars at him, eyes alight with her hidden draconic power, and the magic in the room doubles, thickens to the point that it becomes a real weight on everyone present. 

August, always the one with the most functional (and sane) parental instincts out of everyone, herds the struggling Lucy under his cloak, his own magic shielding her from the worst of Irene's turbulent magic. From here, Zeref could hear the little one whimpering in fear, and he sends Irene a disappointed look. 

"It was her mother's last wish that I take her away from that gilded cage," Zeref says, expression pinched. It was rare for him to get really annoyed with his people, but it does happen. "And I could tell that the husband would only tighten his grip around the child. Maybe even forbid her from doing magic. Which is, in my opinion, unacceptable." 

Irene groans, a gloved hand passing down her face as she turns away from Zeref in frustration. "You just might have caused an international incident, Your Majesty," She growls, and Zeref blinks. "I know you're honoring the lady's request, and we do have her original will... But did it ever occur to you to settle the transfer of guardianship officially? Legally?" 

... Well. "I did not." 

Irene makes a sound that isn't so far of from a kettle's screech, her hands spasming in the air towards him. Not the first time she wanted to wring his neck, Zeref muses. The High Enchantress throws her hands up in the air, rolling her eyes so far back her head it was surprising it didn't pop out. 

"I give up. I'm done. I'm tired." 

Irene turns away from all of them, fingers massaging her temple, and it seems like she wouldn't be talking to them for the next few moments. Or days. Who knows with the High Enchantress. 

August clears his throat, before coaxing Lucy out from where she's hidden. The child peeks out from behind August's robes, regarding Irene with fear. 

"Don't mind the Madame, little one," August says, transferring his staff to the other hand before kneeling down, making himself smaller so as not to spook the child. "She's merely have a bad day." 

Zeref tries not to cough out a laugh at that one. 

Lucy fiddles with the hem of her dress, shifting from foot to foot in nervousness. "I... Then I hope the M-Madame feels well soon." She whispers, all childish honesty and earnestness. "Bad days are not good." 

August nods, completely prepared for the childish logic - not surprising; August raised Brandish singlehandedly - before he rises slowly, hand outstretched towards Lucy. He nods towards Zeref, making Lucy look over at him as well. 

"His Majesty will have a private discussion with Madame Belserion, so let us give them privacy, shall we? I can take you to meet someone your age." 

Zeref worships no god, but he would like to thank one for August's existence. Such a good man, and knows what to do for almost every situation. Truly an asset. 

Zeref watches August leave with Lucy, most likely taking the child to meet with Brandish - or Dimaria, or Ajeel, or maybe all three, who knows - before looking at Irene. Who is already giving him her most unimpressed look. 

"So... International incident?" 

Irene's scowls takes on a much more severe twist. "She is an Ishgarese citizen, while you were verbally told to take the child away, and having the mother's will, it's all for naught if the will and the transfer of guardianship is not approved by the husband and the Ishgarese Magic Council." She snaps out. "For all intents and purposes, you just kidnapped a child! What if the father is someone with money and clout? Ishgar wouldn't dare to wage war on us just for a single child, but there are other ways for this to be used against us!" 

Huh. "I see." Zeref nods slowly, considering. "I'll go get the husband's signature then-" 

Irene clicks her tongue. "No, you will not." 

Zeref blinks at her, almost about to stand up from where he was sitting. "Pardon?" 

"You," Irene points at him with a clawed finger. "Will not be the one to settle this issue. You're horribly out of touch with human customs and laws, I wouldn't trust you within several miles of legalese. Jacob and I will handle it, once he's back." 

She has a point about his lack of knowledge about modern day human customs and laws. Zeref sighs, sags back into his seat and nods tiredly. Better to leave this matter to Irene, considering she is an experienced minister, with extensive experience in politics and what have yous. 

"Fine, fine, you win." Zeref sighs, ignoring Irene's haughty sniff. He eyes the High Enchantress. "I thought you didn't the like the child?" 

"I don't like her," Irene agrees, irritation clear on her face. "But that graceless handling of her situation, I dislike more." 

... Okay so how he handled it WAS graceless. But then again, Zeref didn't think too much about the husband; getting Lucy away to someplace that can keep her safe and hidden was much more important at the time. Besides, can a business man do anything to an Emperor of Zeref's level? An Emperor of a militaristic nation? 

But then again, Irene has a point, and she knows better than him about these things. 

"So..." Irene looks over at him irritably. "Is there anything I can do?" 

Irene looked skeptical. "You?" She was clearly about to say something snappish, but she pauses, sighs, and waves a hand. "I'm sure you still remember the process of approving the citizenship of immigrants, so I suppose you can handle that child's papers. Oh, and her housing. A child, and a little girl like that, shouldn't stay in your room. It's improper." 

Zeref nods, easily acquiescing to Irene's instructions. He remembers the process. Sort of. All else fails, he can probably hunt down Invel and have the boy (young man?) help him. 

"Well then," Zeref says as he stands up, mentally mapping out Vistarion and the important places in it. "I'm off." 

Irene makes a vaguely... Human noise from where she is sitting, and Zeref wisely leaves the room - his room - before pausing outside of it, looking down the left an right hallways. 

Now. Where was the immigration office again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zeref is LITERALLY a disaster of a human being. Why do you think he surrounds himself with competent people? 😂😂😂 He needs someone to clean up his mess


	4. lucy in sky, with the diamonds

Things were confusing, but Lucy is trying to think through it, Like Mama and Teacher Belo taught her. Since they said Lucy is a good student, she will think! It's a little hard, but she can do it. Lucy knows she can, because she's been thinking the whole time. 

Mama said bye-bye, because she had to leave this world for the stars. Lucy is sad, because she'll never see Mama again, but didn't that mean Mama isn't hurting anymore? Lucy figures that Mama hurting no longer is better than staying to be in pain, so Lucy accepted that fact and tried not to be too sad. 

Besides, Mama left her Keys to Lucy, and left her memories. Mama said no one really dies until everyone forgot about them, and since Lucy has lots and lots of memories of Mama, she'll never die in Lucy's heart. 

Lastly, Mama left Lucy to Uncle Ze-... To His Majesty, Zeref, because she said he is a friend of hers, and that His Majesty can take care of Lucy better than Papa would. Papa was fine, wasn't he? But then again, he doesn't want Lucy to learn magic, but Lucy wants to learn! Mama said His Majesty can help Lucy with magic, and since Lucy wants to learn magic - really, really wants to learn! - Lucy went with His Majesty. Papa would be sad, but Lucy think she'll just visit him later, when he isn't angry. 

Papa is scary when he's angry. Sometimes, Lucy thinks he wants to hit her, but he never does. He says very mean things though, after Mama started getting sick, and it only got worse. Lucy doesn't like it when Papa says bad things. It was very mean of him. 

His Majesty though... His Majesty is nice! He's very friendly, and he smiles a lot. Lucy likes it when he smiles, so she like him. Also, His Majesty is very handsome! Lucy doesn't mind living with His Majesty, since he smiles and is nice and would teach her magic. 

Ah, but didn't His Majesty say Madame Bel... Madame Belserion and Lord August are teachers too? Maybe Lucy will learn from them, instead? Lucy wilts a little a that; she wants to learn from His Majesty! She wants to be a mage like His Majesty! She felt it back in the mansion; His Majesty is super strong and his magic is big! Way bigger than Papa, or Capricorn! Capricorn is the biggest person Lucy has met, but His Majesty's magic is bigger! 

Ah, maybe His Majesty is busy, which is why he can't teach Lucy right now. If His Majesty wants Lucy to learn from Madame Belserion or Lord August, then she won't complain. She'll be a good student just like what Mama says.

Lucy looks up at Lord August, who is walking with her down the very many halls. She tugs at his hand gently, and the man looks down at her. "Lord August, is... Are you a strong mage too? Like His Majesty and Madame Belserion?" 

Lord August blinks down at her, like he was surprised, before they continue walking. "I learned magic from His Majesty himself, little one. I know many magics, and do just as many." He replies. 

Lucy can help but feel awe. "Do you know a hundred spells?" 

"More than that, little one." 

Lucy thinks about it. She can count up to a hundred, but she hasn't gotten around to counting beyond that. She looks up at Lord August, mournful. "I can't count more than a hundred." She informed him sadly. 

Lord August nods, like he expected that. Maybe he did? Lucy is a kid, after all, and kids aren't as... As smart as adults are. "Just as you can't count more than a hundred, I can't count the spells in my repertoire." 

"... Repe... Repertoire?" It was a familiar word. 

"Stock." 

"Oh, okay!" Lucy looks up at Lord August with amazement. He has more than a hundred spells? That's amazing! Lucy wouldn't mind learning magic from him! "Can you be my teacher? Please?" 

"It depends," Lord August says, turning them down one of the many hallways. Lucy stopped trying to remember earlier; it was too hard, and there's too many hallways. "What type of mage do you want to be one day?" 

"A good one!" Lucy chirps, excited. She and Mama talked often about what kind of mage Lucy wanted to be when she grew up! "Like Mama!" 

Lord August nods in acknowledgement, humming. "What kind of mage was your mother, little one?" 

"She looooves her spirits!" Lucy answers, beaming up at Lord August. "Mama is a Celestial Mage, and she loves Aquarius, Cancer, and Capricorn!" 

Cancer and Capricorn where almost always at home, Lucy remembers. Capricorn personally takes care of Mama, so Lucy sees him a lot, while Cancer comes and goes. Aquarius... Lucy hasn't seen Aquarius in a long time. Lucy wonders where Aquarius is right now.

Lord August hums, like he's thinking. Papa makes that sound too, sometimes, when Lucy is talking but he's busy. "A Holder-type magic then. This is much more up Irene's alley... Celestial Magic is somewhat related to Enchantments, after all..." 

Lucy looks up at Lord August. He's not going to teach her? "Lord August can't be my teacher?"

"Not quite, little one." Lord August turns then opens a door - Lucy wonders where they are - and steps through, leading Lucy along to wherever they are. "It's a matter of compatibility, between teacher and student. I am far more knowledgeable in Caster Magic, while Holder Magic is beyond my scope. Madame Belserion, however, knows and understand Holder Magic more than I ever could. Going by that logic, Madame Belserion would be the best tutor for you." 

Lucy fidgets. Madame Belserion was scary... Scarier than Papa, even... "But the Madame is scary..." 

Lord August stops, and Lucy looks up at him in surprise. Lord August kneels down, so he isn't as tall, and Lucy can see his face earlier. He puts his hand on Lucy's head, and Lucy is surprised at how Lord August's hand could cover the whole top part of her head. 

"The Madame Belserion is indeed a fiery and terrifying woman. But, you mustn't let fear stop you, little one." Lucy doesn't get it. "When your late mother passed, little one, were you scared?"   
"Yes."   
"Because Mama said His Majesty is a friend, and he can keep me safe and happy and he will let me learn magic."   
Lord August nods, like he understood. "And by then, you no longer fear His Majesty, because you 'know' him. Fear often comes from lack of understanding, or lack of knowledge, and once enlightenment comes, fear becomes a thing of the past." 

... So... 

"If I know something, I will no longer be scared?" 

Lord August hums. "Indeed. If someone tells you they have a surprise for you, would you still be surprised when they show the surprise?" 

Lucy can't help but giggle. "No! Because I know there's a surprise now!" 

"Then it's the same principle. By knowing, you lessen what you don't know, and by lessening what you don't know, the lower your fear." Lord August explains. "Understand, that fear can never be completely removed; after all, we are human, and we can never know everything. We may try, but we might never succeed. Not that it stops us."

Lucy thinks Lord August is very smart. "It's like a never ending adventure!" 

That startles a laugh out of the old man, who nods. "Indeed! As His Majesty said, you really are a brilliant child. The Madame Belserion would be pleased to have you as a student!" 

Lucy looks down at her feet. Her face is hot, but that's weird, because she's not sick. "... She will?"

Lord August nods. "I am confident she will, once she's calmed down-"

Lucy jumps in fright when a loud crashing sound interrupts them, and Lucy and Lord August look toward the side, where a green haired lady had dropped a tray carrying a tea set. She had weird cross things stuck to her head, and Lucy has to wonder if those are horns. 

But that aside, the green-haired lady looks like she's about to cry, hands covering her mouth as she looks at Lucy. 

Did... Did Lucy make her cry? She's sure she's never met this lady before. "Um. Hello?" 

The green-haired lady just sobs, tears finally coming out of her eyes. 

Lord August rises to stand up, looking at the crying lady and Lucy hides behind him, a little unsure. "Miss μ? Is there something the matter?" 

The green-haired lady wouldn't look away from Lucy, and she feels a little scared now. Why was she crying? And why did she cry when she saw Lucy? 

"Why..."

The green-haired lady points at Lucy, looking at Lord August with big and scared eyes. 

"W-why is Mistress Heartfilia's daughter i-in Alvarez...?"

Oh. 

Lucy can't help but stare up at the green-haired lady. There's only one Mistress Heartfilia, and that was Lucy's Mama. 

This lady knows her Mama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly forgot about Grammi so this one took longer haha. And it's not even my usual length hhhhhh
> 
> Might start the timeskip portion soon; don't want to drag out Lucy's time in Alvarez when she was 7-17 so we'll do some time hops soon


	5. a new chapter in the book called life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm surprisingly not dead 
> 
> Stay safe, and follow covid proceedures yall

Miss Grammi - which is the name of the green-haired lady - said she used to be Mama's maid, which is how she knew Lucy's Mama. Lucy wanted to know more, but Miss Grammi was crying, so Lord August had to send her to His Majesty to explain. 

Lucy doesn't understand what's really happening, but... Maybe she can ask later. Maybe she can help Miss Grammi stop being sad? 

Since Lord August sent Miss Grammi to His Majesty, it was just her and the old man in the room, Lucy seated on one of the chairs and Lord August on the one beside her. He's pouring tea for the both of them, and it's smells more like flowers than the super sweet ones back at the Heartfilia estate. Lucy, minding her manners, thanks Lord August when he hands her one of the cups, the girl blowing on her tea before taking a small sip. 

The tea really tastes like flowers... 

Lucy was about to ask about what kind of tea was this, if this was a local brew, when the door is slammed open, and a girl - a little older than Lucy herself - walked through. She looked angry, Lucy thinks, and Lucy shrinks in her seat, instinctively cowering in the face of such a scary girl.

The girl, with green hair the same shade as Miss Grammi's (are they related? Mom and child?), scowls at Lucy, stopping in front of her and putting her hands on her hips. The girl is scary, Lucy thinks, and she pulls her shoulders in, making herself small. 

The girl only scowls harder. "You made my Mama cry." She says, and Lucy flinches. 

"I-" 

"Brandish," lord August speaks up then, setting his cup on the table, and Lucy sees the girl - called Brandish? - wince for a moment. "Where are your manners?" 

The girl called Brandish looks at Lord August angrily, stomping her feet. "This foreigner made Mama cry!" She shouts, and Lucy cowers further. She didn't mean to make Miss Grammi cry; she really didn't! "I don't like her!" 

Lord August looks at Brandish with a frown. "Lucy did not make your mother cry, Brandish." Lord August says, making Brandish make a shocked noise. "Miss Grammi may have cried because of Lucy, but Lucy did not make your mother cry, dear child." 

Lucy decides to speak up then, because while she's scared, she wouldn rather explain herself. Mama always said to be considerate, but never let people walk over her. "U-um... Miss Grammi cried because my Mama died," Lucy explains, watching worriedly when Brandish's eyes widened. "I guess Miss Grammi didn't expect me to be here...?" 

Silence hangs over the room, and it was a little awkward, Lucy thinks. Brandish keeps opening and closing her mouth, while Lord August just returns to his tea. Lucy doesn't know what to do with herself, so she played with the ends of her skirt, trying not to chew on her lips. Mama says it damages the skin, so she won't do that. 

Brandish finally starts talking again, and she looks shy this time, Lucy notices. "... Your... Mama died?" She asks, like she wasn't sure. 

Lucy looks down at her hands and nods. "Yes. Just... Just earlier." Or would it be yesterday now...? Lucy wasn't able to keep track of the time. 

"Oh..." Brandish shifts from foot to foot. "I'm... I'm sorry. For saying mean stuff." 

Lucy shakes her head, and she offers Brandish her best smile, which the girl returns. It was small, but Lucy counts it as a win. Brandish is pretty when she smiles! "It's okay, you didn't know." Lucy says, forgiving the other girl. After all, mama says forgiveness is a good virtue to have. "You were defending your own Mama, so I don't blame you." 

Brandish looks at her oddly. "You're... Nice." 

Lucy tilts her head, a little confused. "Thank you...?" Is... Is that the correct answer? Lucy isn't sure. 

The awkward silence was back, and Lucy tries to think up of something to say. Mama always said that friendship wouldn't work out if there was a lot of weird silence between people, and Lucy really, really wants to be Brandish's friend. She might've been mean, but she was only protecting her Mama's honor. That doesn't make her a bad person, right? And Lucy thinks, that if Brandish is protective of her own Mama, then Brandish is a good person. 

Lucy's own Mama always said that people who protect the people they care for first are great people, after all. 

Before Lucy could speak, finally deciding on something, Lord August sighs and sets his tea down.when Lucy and Brandish look over at him, the old wizard gives them a look.

"Both of you, hopeless," Lord August says, though he sound alike he's amused by it. "Brandish, go introduce Lucy to the Dimaria and the others. You have my permission to wander around the palace, but only inside the palace for now. We'll be having dinner with His Majesty." 

Brandish gasps excitedly, and Lucy wonders if she really can leave with Brandish. "Grandfather, really? Thank you, thank you, thank you!" 

Lord August laughs a little at Brandish's happy tone, and Lucy is starting to feel excited herself. She can wander around His Majesty's palace! And with Brandish, too! "Go on then, you two," Lord August says as he gestures towards the door, making a 'shoo, shoo' movement with his hand. "Be careful, and be at the Main Hall before dinner time. Do not be late." 

Before Lucy could react, Brandish is already grabbing her hand and dragging her over to the door, taking Lucy along in a whirlwind of doors and hallways. Lucy thinks she heard Lord August laugh from the room they left behind, but she's not sure because is moving way to fast- 

"Miss Brandish, Miss Brandish, wait-" Brandish did stop, if a little too suddenly, and Lucy yelps when she runs into the green-haired girl, who is pouting at her. 

"Do you call every girl in Ishgar 'miss'?" Brandish asks, eyebrows furrowed. She looks a little confused, and Lucy rubs at her own forehead - which hurts a little - before explaining. Mama always said that not explaining is rude. "Then why are you calling me miss? I think you're as old as I am." 

Lucy smiles. "I call Miss Brandish 'Miss' because I want to respect her. Mama said being polite is not bad." Lucy explains. "Better to be polite, than off... Offend people who don't know you yet." 

Brandish looks down at her feet, making a soft noise, before looking at Lucy. "Your mama sounds smart." She says, and Lucy can feel the smile splitting her face. Of course her Mama is smart! Her Mama knows a lot of things! 

They start walking, hand and hand, and Lucy is happy they're not running anymore. She can't run well in her shoes, which were made to look pretty and not to run in. Lucy knows, because Mama taught her which shoes is good to run in. 

"Just call me Brandish," Brandish says, swinging their hands between them. "No 'miss'. I feel old, and I'm not old." 

Lucy nods. "Just Brandish then." Lucy agrees. She smiles widely. "Then, if I call you by your given name, you should call me by mine, then! I'm Lucy!"

They share smiles, the first of many they will share as they'll grow up, and Brandish tugs Lucy along, leading Lucy to the beginning of her new life. 

Lucy finds she doesn't mind. She has her first friend in Brandish now, and she hopes... 

She hopes her Mama is in the sky, watching her. 

Happy for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sheer hate I have for this chapter with how long it took... And how short it is... 
> 
> But that's fine, the next few chapters will be longer, and we might start skipping through the timeline. I'm sure everyone wants to see how Lucy grows within Alvarez ✌️😗


End file.
